scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sour Sweet
Sour Sweet is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Bolts and also one of the former villains in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. She is voiced by Sharon Alexander. Personality True to her name, Sour Sweet has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic and rude (sour) and obnoxiously nice (sweet). She acts mean, nasty, and unfriendly towards Twilight (Tara Strong) throughout Friendship Games, irritated by her thoughtless and clumsy behavior, which she believes will cost her team's victory in the games. Much like the rest of her school, Sour Sweet is highly competitive and confident in her athletic skill, and she is willing to use peer pressure against Twilight to manipulate her into using magic for Crystal Prep's benefit. After this ends up endangering both schools, Sour Sweet becomes remorseful and helps rescue her classmates alongside Canterlot High's students. Planning to kill Norma Watson Sour Sweet had sent her four cronies Sunny Flare (Britt Irvin), Indigo Zap (Kelly Sheridan), Sugarcoat (Sienna Bohn), and Lemon Zest (Shannon Chan-Kent) respectively to find a treasure on a Mexican American land in Arizona. The teenage girl named Norma Watson (Meghan Black), who came from Maine was to steal the treasure from them and bring it to Sour Sweet. However, Norma fell in love with an unnamed teenage boy and later married him. Sour Sweet had Norma Watson killed 13 years later. Quotes *(to Lucius Malfoy) I've no used for the Death Eater. (Lucius Malfoy: You'll be surprised, Sour Sweet.) *(to Narcissa Malfoy, while staring at her Death Eater badge) What an ugly looking symbol that is. The symbol of the Death Eater, isn't it? Nobody needs to see such trash. *(to Theodore Seville) Maybe not Professor Pericles or Principal Cinch, but you can still trust me, Theodore. (Theodore Seville: Give me a single reason, Sour Sweet.) I can't. You got me. *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to Bradley "Brad" Chiles and Judy Reeves) Maybe not Bradley Chiles and Judy Reeves, but you can still trust me, Augustus. (Augustus Raven: I've no used for those two traitors.) You'd be surprised, Mr. Raven. *(to Alvin Seville, while referring to Cozy Glow) Maybe not Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, or Grogar, but you can still trust me. (Alvin Seville: I've no used for the Legion of Doom.) You'd be surprised, Alvin. *(to Augustus Raven) Weatherly Enterprises thug. (Augustus Raven: You'll never catch me, Sour Sweet.) I'm going to hunt all of you down. *(to Augustus Raven) Your father-in-law Mr. Weatherly wants you dead. (Augustus Raven: You won't be the one to do it.) You are always starting to piss me off, Mr. Raven. *(to Jonah Weatherly) Human bloods is drawn more easily than human souls. (Jonah Weatherly: But your souls are far more powerful, Sour Sweet.) Test your theory in combat, Jonah. *(Jonah Weatherly: So, what would you be without blood magic?) More than you would be without souls! (Jonah Weatherly: I was deadly long before I controlled them.) *(Jonah Weatherly: You're looking a little dry, Sour Sweet?) Spare a pint for for a parched girl. (Jonah Weatherly: Then I will put you out of your damn misery.) *(to Sonata Dusk, about the Equestrian magic) You siren may practice Equestrian magic, Sonata, but I am its mistress. *(Eleanor Miller: Slade Wilson massacred the Crystal Prep students.) It was Augustus Raven who killed them, not Slade Wilson. (Eleanor Miller: You can't be serious, right?) *So, what brings you here, Eleanor? (Eleanor Miller: I owe you a few scars) You're upset that I was being framed?! *(Katrina Weatherly: Quentin Beck massacred the Crystal Prep students.) I've heard enough of your freaking nonsense. (Katrina Weatherly: You sounds much like Sunny Flare.) *(to Brittany Miller, while referring to Marcie Fleach and Velma Dinkley) If Marcie Fleach or Velma Dinkley returned, I'll kill them one-by-one. (Brittany Miller: You won't be the one to do it, Sour Sweet) Always belittling me, Brittany Miller. *(during the mirror battle intro) I have no twin sister. Who the hell are you? (Sour Sweet #2: It is I, Jonah Weatherly.) Show yourself, you dirty coward! *(Warren Weatherly: So, you have no family?) Yes, I am orphaned, Mr. Weatherly. (Warren Weatherly: Then who will mourn you after you die?) *(Warren Weatherly: Death will increase your strength and power.) My power and strength comes from life's essence. (Warren Weatherly: You are still human, Sour Sweet.) *(to Warren Weatherly, while referring to his mother Nancy Weatherly) Your undead's blood is totally useless. (Warren Weatherly: Why is that, Sour Sweet?) It lacks the spark of life. *(to Starfire) Your blood has fight in it, Starfire. *(Katrina Weatherly: So, Principal Cinch escaped your vengeance) Something I regret deeply, Weatherly. (Katrina Weatherly: Next time, forget mercy.) *(Brittany Miller: So, Principal Cinch hired the Shadow Bolts.) That's clearly none of your freaking business, Brittany. (Brittany Miller: You'll get none today, Sour Sweet.) *(to Trixie Lulamoon, while referring to Sonata Dusk) I've been stepping out with Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze before you. (Trixie Lulamoon: How'd you know that?) It's my business to know. *(to Trixie Lulamoon, while referring to the Dazzlings) So, the Dazzlings hired you to kill me, huh? (Trixie Lulamoon: Find, kill. You get the idea.) You'll get none today, Lulamoon. *So, Trixie Lulamoon hired the Dazzlings. (Sonata Dusk: That's clearly none of your damn business, Sour Sweet.) You'll get none today, Sonata. *(during the mirror fight intro) Queen Chrysalis, is that you? (Sour Sweet #2: I'm you from another world.) Yeah, that's what Queen Chrysalis would say. *(to Applejack, while referring to Glad Mane) Glad Mane escaped your vengeance. (Applejack: Something I don't feel regret deeply.) Next time, forget mercy. *(to Lucius Malfoy) The Evil Entity massacred the Death Eaters. (Lucius Malfoy: It was Lord Tirek who killed them, not the Evil Entity.) That's very difficult for me to believe. *(to Draco Malfoy, while referring to Principal Cinch) Does Principal Cinch know you're here? (Draco Malfoy: No, and perhaps she should not.) I will bring her to you. *(to Sonata Dusk) Keep the sirens out of the human world. (Sonata Dusk: Well, someone's having a bad day.) I would like to see you dead than alive. *(Slade Wilson: So, does Principal Cinch know you're here?) Actually, no, and perhaps she should not. (Slade Wilson: I wiil bring you to her.) *(to Slade Wilson, while referring to Principal Cinch) Turning on Principal Cinch was really a bad idea. (Slade Wilson: She hired you to punish me?) Hired? I'm only doing this for fun. *(to Trixie Lulamoon) Who said I antagonized you, huh? (Trixie Lulamoon: It was the Dazzlings. They had no reason to lies.) Those three are nothing but a manipulative witches. *(Trixie Lulamoon: Maybe not the Dazzlings, but you can still trust me, Sour Sweet.) Give me a single reason, Trixie. (Trixie Lulamoon: Ah, I can't. You got me.) *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his late grandmother-in-law Nancy Weatherly) Nancy Weatherly cared for you above all else. (Augustus Raven: What you could know anything of my grandmother-in-law?) You would disappoint her now, Augustus. *(Brittany Miller: Who said I tortured you?) Narcissa Malfoy. She has no reason to lie. (Brittany Miller: I swear to god I'm going to kill her for sure.) *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his late father Terence Raven) Terence Raven cared for you above all else. (Augustus Raven: What could you know anything of my father, Sour Sweet?) You would disappoint him now. *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his late grandfather-in-law Clyde Weatherly) Clyde Weatherly cared for you above all else. (Augustus Raven: What could you know anything of my grandfather-in-law?) You would disappoint him now. *(to Draco Malfoy, while referring to Severus Snape) Your school teacher, Severus Snape is dead and gone. (Draco Malfoy: With my parents on my side, I surpassed him, Sour Sweet.) I would like to end your life, Draco Malfoy. *(Katrina Weatherly: My mother-in-law Nancy Weatherly sends you against me?) She's the future only hope, Katrina. (Katrina Weatherly: It looks like you've been seduced by lies, Sour Sweet.) Trivia *Before her debut, Sour Sweet never makes any appearances in the first three generations, although her existence is hinted multiple times by Augustus Raven's mother-in-law Katrina Weatherly (nee Walls). *The unnamed drug lord in Sour Sweet's ending somewhat bears an uncanny resemblance to Bradley "Brad" Chiles (Tim Matheson) from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) or Johnny Lawrence (William Zabka) from The Karate Kid film series. *As of Equestria Girls: Days of the Past, Sour Sweet, along with Brittany Miller and Eleanor Miller can be customized to wear a male deer-pig skull mask and more importantly, she can also be customized to wields Margaret White's butcher knife. *Her hairstyle is somewhat similar to that of Sonata Dusk (Maryke Hendrikse), except with different hair colors. Category:Redeemed villains Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Reformed Characters